Sueños de Oro
by Calm And Read Books
Summary: Clary tuvo un accidente, por lo cual perdió la memoria. Y los médicos decidieron que ella tiene que estar lejos de todas las personas que conocían. Jocelyn se la lleva a Los Angeles, lejos de Simon, los cazadores de sombras y sobre todo lejos de Jace. Pero que pasa cuando, 3 años despues, Clary empieza a tener sueños sobre un chico de oro.Spoiler Ciudad del fuego celestial
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es una historia que revolitiaba por mi mente el ultimo mes y para que no se me escapara decidi escribirlo y contarselo a ustedes.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes de **_**Cazadores de Sombras**_** solo de la trama.**

Prologo

Clary estaba en la esquina de el Instituto, metida en sus pensamientos. Aun no podia creer que solo hace una semana Simon habia vuelto a su vida. Desde que habian llegado de Edom sin Simon ella e Izzy estaban desbastadas.

El sonido de una bocina la saco de sus pensamientos y antes de que pudiera moverse estaba en el medio de la calle y un auto estaba a centimetros de ella. Todo se volvio negro.

...

Se desperto con un gran dolor en la cabeza, cuando abrio los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. No habia nadie en la habitacion aparte de ella. Al lado de la cama habia una mesita en la cual estaba un ramo de flores. Ella trato de alcanzarlo pero cuando levanto el brazo un dolor punzante le recorrio la extremidad.

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza el dolor era peor en la cabeza. Ella trato de recordar lo que le paso, pero lo unico que veia al cerrar los ojos era una gran negrura.

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio, entro una mujer de melena roja, bajita y menuda.

"Ay Clary"chillo la mujer"estaba tan preocupada por ti". Algo hizo click en su cabeza y supo que esa mujer era su madre.

"N-no recuerdo lo que paso"dijo. Ahora que lo pensaba tampoco recordaba su propio nombre."¿C-como me ll-llamó?"

La preocupacion cruzó por el rostro de Jocelyn (acababa de recordar que el nombre de su madre era ese).

"Llamare al doctor" dijó Jocelyn antes de salir de la habitacion.

...

**Punto de vista de Jocelyn:**

"¿Qué le paso?¿Por qué no recuerda" le preguntó Jocelyn al doctor

"Revise los rayos X y parece que su memoria resulto perjudicada y por los golpes en la cabeza de su hija parece que no volveran en un largo tiempo" respondió

"¿Qué no volvera en un largo tiempo?" interrumpio Jace que aparecio detras de Jocelyn. Jocelyn le habia avisado a Jace sobre que Clary tuvo un accidente hace 5 minutos. Parecia que habia corrido todo el camino hacia el hospital.

"Clarissa ha perdido la memoria temporalmente" respondio el doctor en lugar de Jocelyn. Él volvio su mirada a Jocelyn."Lo mejor para su hija es descansar y que nadie entre a su habitación, ella tiene que recordar sola".

"Pero y ¿si no recuerda?" preguntó Jocelyn

"Tendras que aislarla de todas las personas que conocia, porque si la cargamos con tanta información puede ser peligroso para su mente" el doctor se retiro dejandolos solos

Jocelyn miro a Jace, que tenia la cara inexpresiva, como si le hubieran dado una cachetada.

"Lo siento Jace" dijo Jocelyn poniendole una mano el el hombro." Por ahora hay que esperar".

Jace ni siquiera miro a Jocelyn y se sentó en la sala de espera.

**Punto de vista de Jace:**

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, no podia creer que Clary alla perdido la memoria y no lo recordara a el ni a nadie.

Él necesitaba verla para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien y que cuando esto pasara iban a ir al Instituto y iban a poder seguir con sus vidas. Pero algo inquietaba a Jace "¿Y si ella no lo recordaba?" pensó. Pero se descarto la idea de la cabeza al segundo que la habia formulado. "Eso era imposible, no habia nada en el mundo que pudiera borrar todos sus momentos con Clary" penso para calmarse.

**...**

**Bueno ese fue el prologo, si les gusto comenten, me encantaria saber que tengo que arreglar.**

**Nos vemos en la proxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No poseo Cazadores de sombras, solo la trama.**

_Estaba sola, en un camino bordeado de arboles, el camino se perdia en el horizonte._

_Desde lejos se escuchaban murmullos, voces amortiguadas._

_No entendia lo que decian._

_De repente, escuche un grito, una voz gritando un nombre._

_Provenia de adelante mio, trate de poder mas alla y llege a ver que desde lejos una figura femenina corria hacia mi, me quede paralizada, supuestamente es mujer era mi mamá, corria hacia mi direccion se detuvo enfrente mio._

_"Clary, tu eres mi hija, Clarissa" me dijo mirandome directamente a los ojos, su roja cabellera estaba desordenada y se notaba la angustia en su voz y en el verde de sus ojos._

_Mi MADRE desaparecia con el viento, en un leve susurro._

Me desperte estaba en la sala del hospital, supuestamente el medico me dijo que me atropellaron por esa razon me sentia como papilla, no podia mover ni un musculo, me dolia todo el cuerpo.

Y segun el medico no solo estoy muy mal fisicamente sino que tampoco puedo recordar salvo el nombre de mi madre (Jocelyn) y el mio Clarissa (Clary), al recordar mi nombre escuche el murmullo de una voz diciendome algo sobre mi nombre, palabras que se perdian en la negrura de mis parpados. Luego vi todo dorado.

No entendia que significaba, murmullos de una voz de un chico ( deduje ya que su voz era algo grave para ser la de una mujer ) y destellos dorados por todas partes.

La puerta se abrio, lo que me sacó de mis pensamientos ( o eran memorias ).

Entro el medico junto con Jocelyn.

"¿Recuerdas algo aparte del nombre de tu madre?" preguntó el medico mirandome preocupado.

"Solo que mi nombre es Clary" dije tratando de descifrar la expresion en su rostro. "Lo demas son solo murmullos y dorado".

" Muy bien Clary, si llegas a recordar otra cosa, aunque sea una imagen o algun dato que parezca absurdo. Aprieta este boton" señalo un boton rojo, desgastado por el uso, que se encontraba en la manija de mi cama. " Te quedaras hasta que el dolor fisico sané y estemos seguros de que no te pasara nada"

**Punto de vista de Jace:**

Ya habian pasado dos días desde que me entere de que Clary habia tenia un accidente y no recordaba nada.

Habia pasado día y noche los dos días seguidos sentado en la incomoda silla de la sala de espera.

Mire hacia la izquierda a lo largo del pasillo; donde Jocelyn habia ido con el medico para ver si Clary recordaba algo. _Lo cual tenia que ser así, Clary no podia olvidarlo así sin mas_.

La menuda figura de la madre de Clary aparecio en el fondo del pasillo caminano hacia mi. Me levante rapido de mi asiento esperando a que Jocelyn me dijiera que Clary va a estar bien y que cuando se recuperara podia volver al Instituto _conmigo_.

Jocelyn me vio esperandola y la expresion en su rostro no podia significar nada bueno.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo el medico?" le pregunte a Jocelyn antes de que ella pudiera respirar o sentarse en la sala de espera.

"Clary solo sabe que soy su madre y su nombre" dijo mirandome, en sus ojos se podia ver que tenia pena por mi. _Esos ojos que se parecian tanto a los de Clary. _En los ojos de Jocelyn simpre tenian una chispa de desprecio aunque sea minuscula simpre estaba. Pero esta vez solo habia pena." El medico dice que hay que darle una semana para que recuerde algo del mundo de las sombras, de ti o de Simon" sabia lo que venia despues y no queria escucharlo, no queria saber la realidad del asunto." Si no recuerda tendre que llevarmela lejos" y eso era exantamente lo que no queria escuchar no podia estar lejos de Clary, simplemente no podia. Jocelyn debio ver mi cara.

"Lo siento Jace, pero el medico dice que ella tiene que recordar por si misma o no volvera a ser la Clary que conocemos y podria tener graves contuciones cerebrales en el fututo."

Antes de que pueda replicar, voces vinieron detras de mi.

"¿Esta bien Clary?"

"¿Qué dijo el medico?"

"¿Por que esas caras?"

Eran Simon, Izzy y Alec. Los tres habian venido diariamente a visitar a Clary, yo era el unico que me quedaba hasta que las enfermeras me echaban.

No tenia la voz para decirles que si Clary no podia recordar nada en el transcurso de una semana, Jocelyn (a la unica que ella recordaba) se la tendri que llevar lejos para que recurde por si sola todos los momentos con nosotros.

Jocelyn me miro por ultima ve,z antes de que yo me derrumbara en la silla de plastico, y fue a contarles a los recien llegados las noticias de que ella no podia recordarnos.

**Punto de vista de Alec:**

Jocelyn nos conto lo que le dijo el medico y que Clary no recordaba nada.

Me sente al lado de Jace. Él tenia la mirada en el suelo, pero sabia que estaba pensando, era mi parabatai y el ya sabia que si Clary no lograba recordar por lo menos a Jace, el mundo de Jace se desmoronaria y el no podia volver a ver a uno de sus hermanos ver como la persona que amas no te recuerda.

"Jace, todo ira bien, Clary recordara quienes somos y todo lo que vivieron para la semana que viene." dije tratando de mejorar un poco la mala sensacion." Y volveran a estar juntos, todos juntos, todo ira bien."

Jace levanto la cabeza y me miro. Sus ojos dorados, que la gran mayoria del tiempo brillaban con felicidad, picardia y algo más; estaban vastos de luz no habia esperanza en ellos solo lagos dorados de tristeza y preocupacion.

"Y si no Alec y si Clary no logra recordar lo que vivimos" su voz estaba quebrada, se notaba que estaba tratarndo de no llorar. " Y si Jocelyn se la tiene que llevar lejos, por nadie-sabe-cuanto-tiempo para que nos pueda recordar".

"Jace si eso sucede, tendremos contacto con Jocelyn ella nos dira si Clary recurda algo, y si recuerda algo iremos y la traeremos de vuelta. No daremos rodeos le explicaremos todo y todo volvera a ser como antes"

"Pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo puede durar eso y no seria lo mismo ese lapso de tiempo sin ella" dijo Jace casi en un susurro, poniendo la cabeza entre las manos.

"Jace hay que pensar positivamente y creer que Clary si recuperara su memoria dentro de una semana, no hay nada que lo impida" dijo frotando su espalda."Ahora deja de ser tan negativo no es nada bueno para nadie."

Jace me sonrio sabia que no lo pensaba en serio pero algo era algo.Y me quede sentado con Jace todo el dia y la noche sabiendo que Clary iba a recuperar su memoria y que esto solo era un susto. _**¿O No?**_

**Hace rato que no escribo, pero ya volvi.**

**Yo llore mientras estaba escribiendo la ultima escena es que me encanta la relacion que parabatai y soy muy sentimental cuando algo le pasa a Jace o a Clary.**

**Bueno eso fue todo.**

**Nos vemos la proxima.**

**Tulin (Calm and Read Books).**


End file.
